Love you thought was not meant to be
by KittyBoysfan
Summary: Zack and Ben gets together with Addie's help but later in the chapters there gonna be problems Ben/Zack yaoi


Zack's pov

I was talking to Addie and Gina when the person he had a huge crush on came walking by looking hotter then ever with water dripping down his front and back also he had a towel on just his waist that hung loosely. He had a crush on Ben,Addie's older brother. Ben looked over at them then his eyes landed on Zack who was looking around who also was wearing tight jeans that showed of his ass off very well and a tank top with some black and red high tops. "hey Zack"Ben said and went upstairs

A couple hours later Ben came back down and found that Zack was bending over looking for something. His eyes was glued on his ass. I felt eyes on him so he turned around and found that Ben was spacing out not noticing he was glancing at his ass. Zack found the soda and the popcorn so he went back into the living room.

I sat on the sofa and then Ben sat next to me with is arm behind me. I heard whispering and looked to his right and saw that Gina was telling Addie then he heard them snickering. Suddenly they got up and left but not before telling Ben and himself that they were going to to the store.

It was a couple hours since Addie and Gina went to the store. "Hey Zack have you ever kissed another guy before?"Ben asked out of nowhere. I replied" No I never kissed another guy. why?" Ben didn't answer all he did was turn so he could be face to face with Zack. Right before he leans down and could capture Zack's lips the girls opened the door and dropped whatever they had in their arms because the sight before them was Ben close enough Zack could feel his breathe on his face. Zack was the same way."Um Ben can I talk to you for a second?" Addie asked Ben. Ben answer was "sure."

Addie's pov

"Ben I know you like Zack so don't pretend you don't now I got a plan so listen up" I said and Ben was blushing because somebody knows he likes Zack so Ben said "ok so whats the plan Addie?" so I told him the plan to get Zack to tell everyone how he feels about Ben and to kiss him but Gina will do that part.

We went back to find that Gina had a simile also watching tv while Zack was red because of what was had happened. Then suddenly I asked " who wants to play truth or dare?" Ben,Gina,Zack all said "I do." So they sat in a circle and I said "I'll go first. so Zack truth or dare?" Zack not knowing the plan said "truth." I had a big grin oh her face when asked"do you like a certain boy that we know?" then Zack answered"yes." Zack said. Then he asked me "do you like Jake still?" knowing already what I was gonna pick and I answered "yes". I asked Ben "truth or dare?" He looked at Zack the aback at Me and he said" dare" So I said "I dare you to kiss Zack right on the mouth!". Zack looked at me like I had a second head and blushed so hard he looked like a cherry. Ben turned to face Zack and before Zack could say anything Ben stole his lips. After a few minutes Ben pushed Zack on the floor and climbed on top of him. Before Ben could go any further I said"alright Ben thats enough".

Ben's pov

Addie had dared me to kiss Zack so I did also pushed him on the floor and climbed on top of him. I heard Addie say"alright Ben thats enough". So I turn back around and look at the girls . Both Addie and Gina had a small blush on their faces. We kept playing truth or dare for two more hours. I suddenly got up and asked Zack "Could I show you something in my room?". Zack just looked at me and got up to follow me..

Zack's pov

After we were done playing truth or dare Ben just got up and asked me " Could show you something in my?" I just looked at him then just got to follow. I gust I already knew what he wanted to do. But then I remembered he wasn't like other boys. Ben knew I trusted him dearly. We got to his room. He opened the door for me so I went in and sat on his bed. He went in his closet to get something out. When he came over to me he was holding a cute stuff animal. He said " here, this for you. I just wanted to give you something." I took it and here it was a fox. I said "thx" and hugged him. I then look at his pants and notice a budge forming. I just gave him a simile and rubbed him there. His head fell back and he moan loud.

I heard a knock at the door so I answered it.

Addie's pov

I was walking by Ben's room and heard him moan. So I knocked on the door and Zack answered the door. I looked at Ben and saw that he was blushing. I said"so whats happening?" I asked. Ben just looked at me and got up from his bed. I just glanced at him wondering what he was going to do. When he got next to Zack he faced him and laced his and Zack's fingers together.

Ben's pov

When I got off my bed I just walked up To Zack to face him and lace our fingers together. Then I pulled him towards me and just kissed him in front of Addie after the kiss I saw Addie had a small blush then she left. I just looked at Zack.

Zack's pov

Today is makes it two weeks after the where Ben kissed me. Where I go hes there. I mind him following me. I kinda think its sweet of him because the reason why he follows me but I'm not gonna let him know I know why. But right now we're just sitting on the sofa with me sitting on his lap. I have no clue what we are watching. I look up at Ben and see him looking at me. So I just lean towards him and give him a quick kiss but before I could pull away he put his hand behind my head.

Ben's pov

Zack leaned and gave me small a kiss but before he could pull his head back I put my hand behind his head. After what seem like hours I finally pulled back and looked at Zack who had his eyes half open and had a slight blush. He looked so hot I almost drooled all over myself. I looked at the clock and saw it read 10:00 pm. I told him " Zack its 10 o'clock, what about home?" and he glanced at me and said " My mom told me I could sleep over so I am." I had a simile on my face.

Addie's pov

I'm watching Zack and Ben. I can't believe my brother and best guy friend is together but I think its so cute and sweet. I asked Zack's mom if he could sleepover. Also Ben told mom and dad and they took it well saying"we're happy for son!" I see that Ben is really happy all the time. Now they're just sitting on the sofa all ahappy.


End file.
